Clearly No Kiss, Right?
by Wishlist93
Summary: Kate and Hurley make a bet. A short but kinda cute oneshot. SKATE! Please R/R. Set somewhere in season 2.


_**Title: Clearly No Kiss, Right?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of these characters...**_

_**Summary: Kate and Hurley make a bet. A short but kinda cute oneshot. SKATE! Please R/R. Set somewhere in season 2.**_

_**-Enjoy! :)**_

_*****_

**Clearly No Kiss, Right?**

"Hey, Kate." Hurley said, walking towards her. He sat down beside her on the beach.

"Hi, Hurley. What's up?" She asked and smiled.

"Oh, nothing...I'm just bored." He muttered. Kate chuckled.

"Yeah...I know what you mean." She said. They sat in silence for a few minutes just staring into the ocean.

"Let's make a bet." Hurley suddenly said.

"Umm...okay. What kind of bet?" She asked.

"You'll go to Jack and ask him-no, it would be no fun with Jack...You'll go to Sawyer and ask him if he thinks you're beautiful and-"

"What?" She asked and chuckled. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I want to know. I think he has a crush on you..." Hurley told Kate, grinning. Kate began to blush slightly.

"Okay. And what's the bet?" She asked him.

"I think he'll _not_ tell you that you're _beautiful_. And if I'm right you have to kiss him."

"What? You really think that he'll....okay."

"You think that he'll tell you that you're _beautiful_. And if you're right you don't have to kiss him." He told her.

"That makes absolutely no sense." She smiled and began to laugh but agreed anyway.

**10 minutes later**

Sawyer was sitting outside his tent on the airplane seats.

"Sawyer." Kate said coming over to him.

"Hey Freckles. Long time no see." He said and smiled, showing his dimples. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Take a seat." He said.

"No thanks. I prefer to stand up." She told him.

"Whatever you want. I just wanted to be a gentleman..." He grinned.

"Sawyer, do you think I'm beautiful?" She asked him. Sawyer looked at her questioningly.

"What the hell...you're the hottest chick on the whole damn planet. You're freaking hot and mind-blowing. You're an absolute knockout." He said.

"And what is so _beautiful_ about me?" She asked now getting a bit nervous but excited.

"You're hot from head to toe. You're god's gift to men. One touch and every man would be on fire. Some guy's would for sure get goosebumps all over their bodies just by looking at you. Your presence is making every man on this island crazy...me included, Sweet Cheeks." He said and winked at her.

"Yeah, but what is so-" She wanted to try again but Sawyer interrupted her.

"What's all this about, Freckles?"

"I just- I can't believe Hurley was right!" She said and shook her head.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing..." She muttered, slowly walking towards him. Sawyer looked at her, confused. Suddenly she walked faster and without a word sat down on his lap, facing him.

"Wow...Freckles. I like this a lot." He said grinning. "But-"

"Shut up." She said and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a long passionate kiss. Their tongues danced and for a moment everything around them was just forgotten. Kate moaned into the kiss, making Sawyer moan, too. Sawyer's hands came up to her face, holding it gently. Eventually Kate broke the kiss but didn't pull away right off. Sawyer stroked her face for a moment, looking into her eyes.

"Freckles...yes, you're _beautiful_." He said, softly. Kate made an angry face and stormed off. Sawyer watched her leave with a huge smile on his face.

**A few hours later somewhere in the jungle...**

"Good job, Winnie The Pooh. You're not useless after all. Did you ever think of becoming a con man?"

"Dude, I don't think so." Hurley laughed. "You like her, dude."

"Bye, King Kong." He just said and turned around.

"Hey Sawyer, I told her you have a crush on her." Hurley yelled.

"Yeah, whatever..." Sawyer muttered and walked back towards the beach.

_**The End**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: What do you think? Like it? Hate it?** **Please review :)**


End file.
